Flow cytometry is used in the diagnosis and follow-up of lympho proliferative diseases, including large granular lymphocytic leukemia. A unique treatment trial utilizing cyclosporine has been conducted by the Mematology Branch of NHLBI and has been successful in decreasing some of the cytopenias associated with this disease. Since June 1997, the Mematology Service of CPD has been performing follow-up flow cytometry of these patients during the course of their treatment The results will be correlated with their responses.